


Captaincy Changes

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, kinda? takes place late in their second year for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suga said I was going to be vice-captain. Nishinoya probably wanted to be vice-captain, right? Since he likes having the first years look up to him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captaincy Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I didn't really know about rarepair week until this week (oops) and I wanted to do something for it, but I didn't think I could whip something up for any of the prompts very quickly so I went with this thing instead.   
> Also I just kinda wanted to write second year bbies because I write entirely too much Oikawa pairings for someone who is karasuno trash.

"Chikara...."

Ennoshita looked up from his worksheet to look at Tanaka. The other second year was leaning over his desk with his hands hung limply off the edge. His cheek was pressed against his arms, head turned sideways so he was staring at Ennoshita. There was a frown on his lips.

"What is it, Ryuu?" Ennoshita questioned. He was torn between genuine concern and exasperation. It was rare for Tanaka to be worried about something, and even rarer for it to be something that was genuinely worth worrying about.

"Do you think Noya is going to hate me?"

Ennoshita's eyebrows raised. He ran through the last few hours in his head, trying to figure out what could have led Tanaka to the conclusion that Nishinoya would ever hate him. He came back empty. Nishinoya and Tanaka had been their usual selves at morning practice and he was certain they hadn't gotten in a fight since everytime the two of them had been together Ennoshita was with them.

"What are you talking about?" Ennoshita said at last. "Did something happen?"

"Suga said I was going to be vice-captain. Nishinoya probably wanted to be vice-captain, right? Since he likes having the first years look up to him..."

Oh, thinks Ennoshita. He thought about sitting in the gymnasium that morning, listening to Daichi give some big speech about how the third years would be graduating in a weeks and so they had to pick a new captain and vice-captain. He had been to caught up in Daichi saying, 'So we've decided Ennoshita should be captain' to notice anything else, but now that he thought about it he remembered Tanaka had seemed a little less enthusiastic then he usually was. Oh.

"I don't think Nishinoya wants to be vice-captain," Ennoshita said. He gave a small smile. "I'm pretty sure he's happy just being the fun senior and playing volleyball. If he were vice-captain, he'd have to do other things too."

"What other things?"

Ennoshita could hear the underlying self-doubt. It was rare for Tanaka to get self-concious like this, but Nishinoya was both a lover and an idol for him. The idea of living up to Nishinoya's legacy when it came to any aspect of volleyball was daunting.

"Well..." Ennoshita searched for something that Tanaka wouldn't be able to turn around. He settled on, "Nishinoya isn't very good at being scary and neither am I."

"You're pretty terrifying."

"Not like Daichi is," Ennoshita declared. He glanced around to make sure no one in the class was watching them, then leaned over to he was face level with Tanaka. "What if something happens with Kageyama and Hinata again, huh? I'm not scary enough to convince them of anything. I'll need you for that."

Tanaka seemed to mull the words over. At last, he said, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Ennoshita leaned a little farther, pressing his lips against Tanaka's forehead. "I couldn't be vice-captain without you to back me up, alright?"

A smile blossomed on Tanaka's face. Ennoshita felt a flood of relief. "Right!" He sat up. He stared at the worksheet on his desk before saying, "Chikara, how do I do this?"

Before Ennoshita could answer, the bell went off overhead. A moment later, the classroom door was swung open. "Chikara! Ryuu! Let's eat lunch on the roof! I'll buy you juice to celebrate your captaincy!"

"You're buying? Sweet!" Tanaka exclaimed. He shoved his things into his desk haphazardly, not paying any attention where they fell. "Chikara, come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
Ennoshita placed his things in desk before strolling over to the door, where the two of them were waiting.

A lot of things would change next year, when three of their teams pillars were gone and there were new first years all over the gym, but the three of them would stay the same. And that was all Ennoshita needed.

 


End file.
